Of Love, of Like, of Want, and of Need
by wisegirl1800
Summary: No, Draco Malfoy did not love, like, or even tolerate Luna Lovegood. He did however need her, however much he didn't want to.
1. Draco

**A.N./ So as much as I wish I did, I sadly don't own anything to do with Harry Potter. L **

**A.N/ So this was supposed to be a Valentine's Day oneshot and I wrote it all yesterday but I didn't get a chance to post it until just now.**

* * *

Draco did not love Luna. No, he could never love someone like her; someone so oddly looked upon, queer, and who was able to remain completely honest and open yet still be of the highest complexity.

Draco did not like Luna. No, he would never be able to like her. She infuriated him with her insistent imagination and her ever present optimism; both were things that Draco had been brought up learning how to hate.

Draco did not tolerate Luna. No, he could never bring himself to tolerate her consistent whispers and comments. Her airy voice always seemed to seek out Draco's ears and swim, curling through the air until her susurration was unveiled to him.

No, Draco Malfoy did not love, like, or even tolerate Luna Lovegood; that much was clear to everyone.

What was not so lucid was the fact that Draco needed Luna.

Draco needed someone to be themselves and not seek approval. He needed to recognize someone transparent with no secrets and who put everything out on the line. Draco needed to be in the audience when someone wafted off onto the middle of a tightrope with no net beneath, because she knew that if she happened to fall, her thought bubbles would float her back up to the top again.

Draco needed someone like Luna Lovegood, but the thing about people like Luna is that the world can only ever handle one of them at a time. The thing about people like Luna is that only one of them exists.

Draco did not just need Luna, he was addicted to her, he was dependent on her to even live his life day by day. He antagonized over whether or not she would cease to appear in the room of requirement ever night at 9:30.

He obsessed over and anticipated what bond would be fashioned between them.

He craved her soft lips, finally silent and done verbalizing her opinion, for once free of facts, speculations, and gossip on creatures only she believed was true. He craved them finally, mercifully silent and placed where they belonged, upon his own.

He craved the way that she always tasted like the muggle candy floss lip gloss she always used and had charmed to taste like the delicacy and not just share a scent. He loved the way that her lips were always baby smooth, never dry and cracked, even in the dead of winter.

He needed her lips, warm and soft, to slowly lower themselves on his neck and sweetly and gently and delicately capture the cool pale skin in a caress, expressing words neither of them would say.

Draco needed to return the favour by taking his own regal, swift, strong hands and slowly brushing her pale, even paler than his own, blond hair from around the curve of her neck and move it over to her other shoulder. He yearned to then slowly lower his head and brush the nape of her neck with his nose before gently peppering soft kisses up and down her neck.

Draco wanted to see her wide innocent, pale blue eyes flutter close to shutting but not yet there. He needed to become entranced by the way her soft eye lashes, of immense length fluttered such as the wings of butterfly, preparing to take off, preparing to its leave, leaving the viewer left standing, watching, tantalized by their beauty; much like Draco was by Luna.

He often saw the comparison between the daydreamer and the curious creature. Each was peaceful and sound and only appeared to be of the purest and most innocent intentions. Each was and delicate, they left you wondering where they wandered off to and why they deserted. Each was beautiful, each was curious by nature and by intent, and each exposed it's adamant admiration towards puzzles and complexity in characters.

And Draco wanted neither.

Draco had no time to go gallivanting off chasing creatures always out of his reach; but he did so anyway.

He did not want to do so but felt compelled to and it happened to be the only aspect of his life where he listened to his heart. He wanted to believe that he held proudly, a head that was screwd on tightly. However, whenever he saw such an exquisite creature his prejudiced mind seemed to float up, high above the clouds as if following the creatures assent, leaving him stranded with only a heart to lead the way.

His family and his duties and his expectations and his reputations formed a steel mold that in captured him. In captured him in the role of the perfect son, in the role of the perfect slytherin, in the role of the perfect pureblood, in the role of the perfect him. And every night he got the chance to be free.

Fate worked in tricky ways and had allocated Luna keeper of his key. She kept it hidden underneath her scintillate charisma. She kept it on a chain, lying next to her heart. Every night when he encountered and invaded her mind she would relent and set him free. For the allotted amount of time, his chains would disperse, allowing him to float and fly and soar on the high hidden sensation of ecstasy.

He did not want her to set him free, he needed her to. He needed her to remind him that it was possible to be someone other than who they want and tell you to be.

He needed her to tell him that they could top being **Draco Malfoy **and _Luna Lovegood_ and just be Draco and Luna.

No Draco did not love Luna, like Luna, or could even bring himself to tolerate Luna. And Draco most certainly did not want Luna. But there is a big difference between want and need. Or that's what he told himself because Draco Malfoy needed Luna Lovegood.

* * *

**Please review, I don't care if you decide not the favourite but I really need feedback!**


	2. Luna

**A.N/ So yeah, a bunch of people asked me to continue this so I decided, why not. I'm bored and have nothing better to do so here you go! Enjoy!**

* * *

Luna loved Draco. Yes, she loved him even though he was so coldly judged and harshly looked upon. She especially loved him because people so were so quick to write him off, without seeing to complex person that Luna always noticed.

Luna liked Draco. Yes, she liked him even though he was very closed minded and pessimistic. She liked him even though was the two things that Luna had been brought up believing did not exist.

Luna tolerated Draco. (Well, she really tolerated everyone but it was still an achievement.) Yes, she even tolerated his consistent snide remarks and schadenfreude when someone was humiliated, punished, or generally when anything bad happened really. His scorn filled and snide remarks always sliced through the air, daggers, piercing the peaceful aura that Luna was veiled in, bringing her senses into focus for a minute to inform her of whatever had displeased Draco this time.

Yes, Luna Lovegood tolerated, liked, and even loved Draco Malfoy; that was a secret kept from everyone.

Luna had another secret too though, she needed Draco.

She needed someone who cared what other people thought and tried to pleased stereotypes. She needed someone who knew how to keep secrets and who kept everything secured in a safe with no key. Luna needed someone who wasn't even dependent on gravity; for his obstinacy and obdurateness would forever keep him firmly cemented on the ground.

Luna needed someone like Draco Malfoy. The thing about people like him was the fact that there was a plethora of people like Draco Malfoy in the world. Yet still, Luna needed Draco.

Luna did not just need Draco, she was enamored on him; she grew more besotted with him as the days passed. Each day she debated with herself whether or not she should continue to follow the instructions of her heart and continue to appear in the room every night at 9:30.

In the end of each internal altercation she always selected to listen to heart, such as she did with every other aspect of her life. She let her head slip away, let her mental guards disappear and allowed the nargals to flow in. For nargal infestation was the only explanation as to why every night she prepared herself for the nexus that would fabricated between them.

She found herself hankering the look in his eyes. She found herself needing the look that was only ever visible when he was alone in her presence; the look that was free of judgment, hate, displeasure, animosity, prejudice, or hostility; the look that only had a frenzied fervor.

She loved the way that he always smelt of the chic, expensive cologne that his biggity and contemptuous mother had bought him.

She needed his lips, smooth, ice cold hands to stroke her hair and move it out of the way, to allow him to lower his head. She needed him to brush the nape of her neck with his cool nose before letting his smooth lips, shock her with their coldness as he peppered kisses down her neck.

Luna felt the urge to see the way that his eyes looked at her with a look similar to that which a panther would wear when studying a creature, slightly trepidatious, curious, guarded, ready to flee, but at the same time, ready to burst into action. She felt the strange need to remember that she was the one to cause this look to appear on his face. It left her curious, contemplating what he would make of her, and what his next move would be.

Luna often reviewed the similarities of the purblooded slytherin and the black predator. Both were strong and swift. They both were also beautiful in a powerful and immense way. They were also intelligent, even if they didn't flaunt it. They also had similar patterns. Draco and the beast stalked you, they crept up on, they sprung on you suddenly and all at once, rendering you powerless and lost in their control, before you could even comprehend your surroundings.

Both were also had a very complex character and exterior; Luna often expresses her deepest admiration for the complexity of characters along with puzzles, living things, and odd fascinations, among other things.

Luna wanted Draco, she did not just need him, she wanted him.

She wanted to be able to study him and experience live through his eyes. She had never known what it was like to have a set head. They did call her Looney for a reason. She never really saw the point in looking at thing in black and white. When she saw a picture, instead of trying to decipher what it depicted, she wished to take her paints, and add colour and liveliness to the landscape. In the end, she always perceived things differently because her world was refurnished while others' like Draco's remained meek and polished.

However she was intelligent, and even though through her eyes, she chose to paint it invisible, she knew of his chain and of his steel mold. She knew of how his expectations and reputations in captured him the role of the perfect pureblood and the perfect son and the perfect pureblood. She however, knew that the mold wasn't the perfect him. Because there no perfect anyone, and no matter how hard you try, you will never be able to achieve perfection in all aspects of life.

She saw how he diluted himself into believing that there was perfection in his black and white world; which was why sometimes she would relent, which was why sometimes she painted herself silver key, and why she slowly unlocked his chains.

As his chains disappeared she physically felt it. She helped edge him into her colour filled world and he would be in awe that this existed right under his nose. She lived for that, lived for the chances she had to introduce someone, someone so different, to the world that she called her home.

She loved showing him how to float and soar on thought bubble and how to become yourself, while knowing that you will never be the perfect person, who everyone wants you to be.

She loved getting to show him that they could cease being **Draco Malfoy **and _Luna Lovegood_ and just remain themselves, Draco and Luna.

Yes Luna Lovegood loved Draco Malfoy. She loved him, and liked him, and tolerated him, and wanted him all at the same time. Although Luna Lovegood was very wise in matters of the heart, not following her head took its toll on her, as she could not identify between the notions. All she knew was that she, Luna Lovegood needed Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**A.N/ So I was too lazy to edit it so I am just writing and then posting so please don't be too hard on grammar mistakes. I don't care if you don't favourite just please review so that way I have feedback! Follow my instagram too (I have NO followers) – wisegirl1800 Tumblr- picturesquemockingbird**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
